Just A Dream- WordGirl
by Geeky Graceful Gum
Summary: What if Becky Botsford aka WordGirl finally found out Scoops had a crush on her? But.. it was only just a dream.. There is another boy perfect for her, but is too afraid to tell her about it. Inspired by Just A Dream-Nelly. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Becky was in bed dreaming about her secret crush Scoops. Becky and Scoops were in Sparkle-Topa admiring the gorgeous scenery. Scoops was blushing and staring at Becky.

"I have to tell you something Becky", Scoops nervous said.

Becky replied, "What is it Scoops? Do you have a crush on me or something that you don't want to tell anyone else?"

Scoops whispered "Yes, Becky I have a crush on you. I wanted to keep it a secret because I was afraid you wouldn't re..re ci.. pi.. cate my feelings.

Bob squeaked "what does that mean?"

Becky squealed "IT means that he was afraid that I wouldn't return his feelings. I love you too Scoops! This is the most joyous day of my existence!

Becky WordGirl Botsford woke up due to multitudinous emotions floating in her mind (and her alarm). Tears started to rain down her face and she realized that it was just a dream. It felt just like a depressing movie. Why did this have to happen to her? The tears suddenly ran faster and faster until it became sobbing. Sally, Becky's mom yelled "Becky it is time for school!"At that moment Sally recognized what was wrong, her daughter had that dream about Scoops again.

Sally uttered "Becky, it is okay, maybe he likes you back and if he doesn't, that is his loss. Seriously Becky, you are a beautiful girl there is probably another boy that loves you. Please don't let Scoops ruin your chances with others who will acknowledge how incredible you really are."

Becky crestfallenly replied "Really, mom? Or are you just saying it because you want to make me feel better?

Sally stated "Really Becky, I know everyone admires your unique qualities and beauty. Know get ready for school and look your best. If you want to stop torturing yourself, you need to just ask Scoops.

Becky vocalized her fears" but… if he doesn't like me back… then what?" He might not even be friends with me anymore."

"Calm down Becky, now come on get dressed you don't want to be late", Sally warned Becky. I will be waiting in the car."

With Becky's Super speed she got ready at sonic speed. It was only a few minutes after that, she arrived to school.

Becky walked to the playground where Scoops and Violet were chatting. The brown haired girl decided to confess her affections towards Scoops. Becky brushed the sweat off of her forehead.

Becky nervously mumbled" I want to talk to you in private. There is something imperative that you must know."

Becky pulled Scoops close, right underneath the oak trees near the playground.

Scoops whispered "What is it Becky?"

Becky shyly mumbled "I have a crush on you Scoops. I wanted to tell you this for a very long time, but I didn't have the courage to say it."

Scoops replied "I am sorry, but I do not have a crush on you back Becky. I don't think we can even be friends anymore.

Becky cried "Okay Scoops, goodbye. What are you waiting for? Please just leave me alone if you don't want to spend time with me anymore!"

The school bell rang. Just as it rang tears started to flood down Becky's face. She had English Class first and shared it with Scoops, Tobey and Violet. Yes, Scoops the boy that broke her heart. Maybe this was a chance to make her feel better. After English was her favorite subject in school.

Five minutes later (in English Class)

Tobey saw the disappointment and depression in Becky's eyes. She was a gorgeous, intelligent and bore a resemblance to WordGirl. In fact, she was WordGirl. The boy genius decided walked to Becky's and desired to comfort the best girl in the room.

Tobey inquired "What is wrong Becky? You look depressed. Are you heartbroken?"

Becky replied "Someone let me down, that is what is wrong. I thought he was a true friend, but when I confessed a secret to him… he… he… ended our… friendship."

Tobey announced "That is his problem, you are the most breathtaking, talented, gorgeous, intelligent girl I have ever met.

Becky saw the sincerity in Tobey's eyes. She also saw something she never saw before in his eyes. Could it be...? His eyes displayed purity, and no evil in sight. (Do you get it?)

Tobey whispered "I know who you are, Becky. _I love all of you by the way._ Do you want to be friends?

Becky hugged Tobey and said "of course I will be friends with you Tobey."

Tobey declared "I decided to stop being a villain to get WordGirl's attention. I have all that I need and her name is Becky Botsford."

The teacher yelled "Okay class, has officially begun. Take your seats children. Becky and Tobey wait until after school to display affection.

With this remark Becky and Tobey blushed out of embarrassment. All of the students in the classroom took their seats. The instructor announced the students' lesson for the day.

The teacher yelled "Today we are going to be learning about denotation and connotation. Can anyone tell me what they mean? The English educator expected her prodigy to answer her question.

Becky answered "Connotation are the words that people associate with another word. Denotation is the actual meaning of a word." (Paraphrased from )

The teacher was impressed (as usual) from Becky and hollered "That is correct Becky. Today I will write a word on the board and you kids will be writing as many synonyms as you possibly can for that word. The word is love. Come to the board and write them with my dry erase markers."

The English teacher's students ran up to the board while Becky remained in her seat. She was still heartbroken about Scoops and she wanted to let the other students have a chance to write before she did. This exercise just dug the hole in her heart deeper from Scoops.


	2. Chapter 2

While the other students were writing on the white board, Becky was deep in thought about how quickly her life changed today.

 _What should I do? Scoops certainly acts as if he doesn't care for me… Well at least truly… He seems too worried about his newspaper and Violet to care for me… What was with Tobey? Tobey suddenly changed from good to evil… Could I have been wrong about him?_

Becky was interrupted from her thoughts by her English teacher attempting to get her attention.

Her instructor strolled over to Becky's desk and whispered "Is everything okay? Typically you are very involved in your class work Becky."

Becky was interrupted from her thoughts by her English teacher attempting to get her attention. Her instructor was waving her hand and whispered "Is everything okay? Typically you are very involved in your class work Becky."

Nothing I am perfectly fine… How about I write a few words I associate with love? Just to prove that I am really…. doing…great, Becky articulated.

Her English teacher wasn't buying her lies. The English teacher suspiciously replied "Okay, Becky go ahead and write whatever comes to mind."

Becky gulped nervously as she fled her seat and bolted to the whiteboard. She grabbed a dry erase marker and the words flowed from her soul, to her mind and out of the marker. The 5th grade Lexiconan wrote words such as heartbroken, depression, crestfallen, dejected frustration, confusion and so on…

Until, she filled the board with all the negative words associated with romantic love. Becky knew that there was different types of love, although romantic was the only type she could ponder at the moment.

Her English teacher was alarmed at this revelation. **_I didn't expect Becky to feel this miserable_** , the English instructor thought. "What? I knew you were a prodigy, but there is no way a human being could write that swiftly" her Educator exclaimed.

Becky humbly sighed and felt slightly better. Compliments could really make someone's horrific day and distract one from their troubles. This was the case for Becky. After Becky filled the board with her magnificent words, every student went back to their desk.

Ten minutes later in Math Class

Becky sat right next to Tobey in Math class. Maybe he could brighten the rest of class and her day with his refreshing, kind, encouraging words. Becky was contemplating how arithmetic was actually useful for everyday life. Math wasn't one of Becky's strengths, but it was one of Tobey's. Her math teacher was named Mrs. Perfection and set nearly impossible expectations, wasn't compassionate toward students' especially when it came to romantic relationships.

" **Come on you little b—ratttsssh baaabbies,"** Mrs. Perfection shrieked. **"Becky pay attendion you worthless, weaky, immaturedd, tiny, knower it all** " her math instructor scolded. This name calling irked Tobey, not only was it against school rules, she was doing it to his Becky.

Becky started to ball her eyes out. _Mrs. Perfection was right I am worthless, weak, immature, tiny and a know it all. **"**_ **Go to the prinbale's office immediately Becky, there will be no crying in my clasbs,"** Mrs. Perfection harshly hollered. All of the students in her math class felt immediate empathy towards Becky's scenario. Tobey sped walk to Becky and guided her to the office. " **COME BACK HERE TOBEY I NEED YOUR INTELLIGENCE TO KEEP MY SANITY** , Miss Perfection shouted.

Tobey didn't care if he got in trouble for assisting Becky on her depressing day, she was more important with his reputation with the Math teacher. Tobey was one of the rare students that Mrs. Perfection actually cared about. "It's going to be okay, Becky you will a better day tomorrow, the school day is about half way over," Tobey lovingly whispered.

Becky suddenly felt slightly better because today was closer to being over. When the pair of new friends were almost to the office, when Tobey opened the door for Becky. _He is more considerate and compassionate than I previously believed_ , Becky thought to herself. Once they arrived to the office of the principal, Principal Morgan had a perplexed facial expression.

 **"Why are you here Becky? Why is Tobey with you? Who sent you",** Principal Morgan inquired. Becky nervously sighed and muttered "I got sent to you by Mrs. Perfection." Tobey angrily uttered, "Ms. Morgan Becky was moping because of her awful day, Mrs. Perfection verbally attacked her and sent her to the office for crying."I am sorry Becky, I thought teachers at Wood View were more mature than that, I would fire her, but I can't because I am her mother founded this school", Mrs. Morgan replied. (Sorry about the run on sentence.)

 _"_ You are not in trouble Becky and thank you Tobey for defending Becky that was very kind of you. Both of you are free to leave", Mrs. Morgan proclaimed.

A few months later right after school

"You know what Tobey, I felt as if I have completely accepted that Scoops never really, truly cared for me. Plus I have you instead and you are so much better than that reporter boy", Becky declared to Tobey. Becky and Tobey blushed in synchronization and walked home together. She had told Tobey her secret a month ago and he never told a single person. Everything was fine... until she got a call from her mom that her brother, TJ was in the hospital. Becky had to fly Tobey and her home immediately, just as life was easier..

Author's Note: I spelt words wrong with Mrs. Perfection's Dialogue intentionally. It was to show that she pronounced words incorrectly. Please give me feedback on how to become better or what you liked. How was that a cliffhanger to my next story? What story would you like me to write. Please let me know! I love to hear it (as long as it is rated PG or lower.


End file.
